


Rebellion

by lordjenjen



Series: Pairs so Rare, I'm being Attacked By the US Army [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: First time writing first person, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill, look at me creating another ship tag, thanks anon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 17:39:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17585339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordjenjen/pseuds/lordjenjen
Summary: Mark sneaks out of his house to spend a night with Kenny





	Rebellion

Some people would call this rebellious. And I suppose they would be right. But who can really blame me? I think about this as I sneak out of my house. One would think someone my age, just home from college, wouldn't need to sneak out of their parents house. One might be correct, but they didn't have to deal with my father, who now thinks he has two daughters simply because I'm gay. He means well, but it's the only nice thing I can say.

I'm not even sure if I am gay, it's been a journey of self exploration since entering college. But one thing I do know is I like Kenneth McCormick. 

Kenny would be the other reason I need to sneak out. My parents do not approve of him. Father believes I should be putting more effort into a spouse than the first man I laid eyes on after coming home last year. But it's not Kenny's looks I am enthralled with, though they are pleasant. There's just something about his outlook on life, his almost free spirit and the kindness he expresses towards others. That's why I love him. 

My heart pounds harder in my chest. 

Love. 

“Hey. You okay?” Kenny is waiting for me outside my window. I'm not surprised by this, it's where he always waits for me. He's the one who puts the ladder under my window. 

Normally Kenny is smiling. However, he is very obviously concerned with me. As he should be.

“Quite,” I answer and hold out my hand. “Shall we? You said you had a surprise.”

It takes a moment for Kenny's face to change, but when it finally does, it's his dazzling smile. The smile that first made me question myself. 

“Yeah I do. Come on.”

Kenny's hand feels nice in mine as we make our way down the street. He always leaves his car away from the house and out of sight. It's not exactly quiet and the last thing I want is to listen to father's talks. Again. 

“Isn't it beautiful?”

It wasn't. Kenny had finally managed to fix the bike he'd been working on for years. It looked everything like the Frankenstein's creation it was. He had at least tried to make it look better with spray paint. But he'd used nearly empty cans, making the bike a strange array of colors. It was hideous, yet completely Kenny.

“Is it safe?” 

Kenny let out a real laugh. “I knew you'd ask that. I've been driving it for weeks. Even had Karen ride with me to test the weight. It's safe.”

Kenny pulled a helmet off the back of the bike and handed it to me before kissing my forehead. Then he processed to mount his bike with ease.

“Come on. This isn't even the surprise.”

My heart pounds in my chest as I properly secure the helmet before getting on. I notice something important as Kenny readies the bike.

“Where's your helmet?”

Kenny smiles at me over his shoulder. “You're wearing it. Hold tight.”

I am not pleased he is being so reckless but before I can voice my concerns, he's starting the engine. I heed his advice and hug him around the middle. He revs the engine once and we're off. 

Fear courses through me. I'm not afraid of Kenny's skills, but I am worried about the openness of the motorcycle. There is nothing to protect us from any accidents. I choose to hug Kenny tighter, pressing myself against him and holding on for dear life. 

It feels quite nice being so close to Kenny. I can feel his heart thumping beneath my palm. It makes my heart beat harder and I think back to an earlier thought. 

Love.

Do I love Kenny McCormick? I am unsure if this is love or just rebellion. It certainly feels like the latter as we make our way through the city on a motorcycle. Perhaps the adrenaline is causing me to feel this way. The adrenaline of being caught, of being with someone so my opposite. 

But those weren't the emotions behind me saying yes to Kenny's offer of courting. They weren't what drove me to go on outings with him even after my father expressed his displeasure. And they weren't the driving emotions behind me getting on the bike tonight. 

An emotion that resides deep in my chest consumes me. It makes me delighted when Kenny is around. It makes sad when others reject him. It makes my heart flutter anytime he smiles. That emotion is what drove me to this moment. And trust is what got me on the bike. 

Kenny stopped the bike and turned off the engine. I was so consumed in my own thoughts and the feel of Kenny, I lost track of time and direction. 

We were stopped on a mountain outlook that faced away from the city. The tops of the Douglas-fir that inhabited the forest beneath almost looked ominous on the nearly moonless night. The tiny sliver of light casting faint shadows. One could faintly make out the part of the forest that was destroyed a few years ago in the worst forest fire South Park had ever seen. 

The stars, however, caught my attention. A science man such as myself could never hold back from a long study of our night sky. The location with it's low light pollution was amazing, the mountains really hindered the view of many constellations. Even so, the view was spectacular.

Kenny's hand brushed my own before he laced out fingers together. He turned towards me, smiling as always. 

“Do you like it?” 

The hopefulness in his voice raises those emotions with in me again. His blue eyes shining in the faint moonlight. 

“I do,” I answer without hesitation. I really do like it. 

I lean in and press my lips against his. They are chapped and dry, still I enjoy it for they are Kenny's lips. My heart also seems to enjoy the interaction as it makes its presence know. 

I pull out of the kiss and allow Kenny to rest his head on my shoulder before leaning my own against his. Rebellion or Love. In this moment I feel like it doesn't matter why I'm doing this or what emotions I am feeling, so long as I am happy. And so long as Kenny is too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope it sounds like Mark. I almost cooped out and wrote it in third person. Glad I didn't.


End file.
